


The Pitiful Children

by Creepyjacobisbad



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Mystery, Rewrite, Romance, Twilight Rewrite, essentially, good Edward, he's got some flaws but we power through, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepyjacobisbad/pseuds/Creepyjacobisbad
Summary: Bella positively hates the idea of moving to Forks. But, with little options, she finds herself heading to the dreary little town anyways.All seems well and good, her dad is nice, and this kid Jacob seems alright.But then she meets Edward.Pale, cold, mysterious Edward.Bella has a hunch that he might be a vampire.Teaming up with her new friend Jacob, Bella is determined to put a stop to the Bloodsucker who has her father running around after dead bodies.NOT RELATED TO MY OTHER WORKSIf you're familiar with my twilight series, this is not a prequel or anything, it's something else entirelyTwilight au where Bella is like 'bro I think the Cullens are vampires' and Jacob is like 'bro' and they try to stop Edward who is doing (almost) nothing wrong
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Well, Fuck, Man

Bella had positively zero fucking patience for Phil’s baseball schedule. 

Bouncing all over the place, going from city to city for his games, leaving her either home all alone for weeks or dragging her along with them. 

She loved Phil, don’t get her wrong, but it was goddamn bullshit. She was not a fucking suitcase to tote around. 

She expressed this to her mother, much kinder, and she’d been very understanding. 

Too understanding. 

And now Bella was being carted off to Forks. 

Seriously. Was there a tiny ass town out there named Spoon too?

Bella somehow felt like she would prefer it. Not that she hated Charlie, who she’d be staying with. She loved Charlie, he was a great dad, if a little awkward. 

But Forks was goddamn suffocating. 

The permanently dreary sky, the sickening blue that haunted her from every angle, the same old goddamn people-

She was just fucking sick of it. 

She’d said this in passing to her mother once, who, to Bella’s horror, had called Charlie ranting and demanding he rent a hotel and that he spend all other Christmas in Arizona. 

But, thanks to her mother’s ever-fickle mind, Renee didn’t see a problem in sending her off there for the rest of high school. 

What even was Bella’s fucking life. 

Sighing to herself, Bella picked up the last of her plants and carefully placed them in a box. 

She carried them off outside the house, giving the old familiar walls one last fond look before allowing her mother to herd her outside. 

Phil was already waiting by the car, impatiently tapping his foot. 

After they dropped Bella off they had their plane to catch, and Bella had no intentions of making them late, no matter how much she wanted to delay the inevitable. 

“Calm your goddamn horses, Phil.” Bella snapped at him playfully, and he threw his hands into the air. 

“I didn’t even say anything!” He exclaimed to the heavens, but they weren’t listening. 

“Yeah, but you were thinking it.” She sniffed, shoving her beloved plants into the cramped trunk. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

Renee waltzed up behind her, wrapping her arms around her daughter and kissing her head. 

“Oh, Honey, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Bella guessed that was true, but her options weren’t much better. It was either get a steady education in Forks, or go the wishy-washy way of her mother, and she liked more stability than Renee could provide. 

“It’s fine, Mom.” Bella pat her mother’s hand and pulled away. “I can manage a year or two in Forks.”

Renee made a face. Bella knew  _ she  _ hadn’t lasted that long, but neither decided to mention it. 

“Alright, now I’m saying it, can y’all get in the car?” Phil cracked, waving them into the vehicle.

“You’re so fucking demanding.” Bella bullied him, sliding into the back of the car and putting her earbuds in. 

The car and aeroplane ride were slow, but Bella didn’t mind. Gave her time to pretend she was going somewhere else, like Fiji or some shit. 

She liked to imagine the trouble she would get into, pretending she got caught up with the mob or something and having to seduce her way out. 

Not that Bella was by  _ any means  _ seductive, but pretending she was was more fun than focusing on the very real dread she felt towards Forks. 

She got in a quick nap, and then she was getting off the plane, trudging through the airport to find Charlie. 

He was standing, awkward as ever, near the baggage area, and she just as awkwardly walked up to him. 

They exchanged a side hug, and Bella grabbed her suitcase. 

It had been a while since she’d last seen Charlie, and neither knew what to say. 

That was fine though, Bella wasn’t that chatty, and neither was he. 

Though, to his credit, as they pulled into the tiny stretch of road Forks called ‘downtown’, he did try. 

“So, uh, your hair seems longer.” He started, eyes fixed firmly on the road. 

Bella subconsciously fiddled with her hair, pulling it and examining its length. 

“Really? I cut it since I saw you.”

He coughed into his hand. “It must’ve grown out.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bella sunk into her seat. “Hair does that, I guess.”

The conversation died from there. 

Thankfully they got to Charlie’s house quickly, and he left Bella to explore her room and set up. 

It had been a few years since she’d last been in the room, and it was almost comforting to see little had changed. 

There was a new lamp, and the bedsheets were, thankfully, new, but the old blue walls and shaky bookshelf were all the same. 

Bella didn’t have much to unpack; a few T-shirts and pants into the closet, her pyjamas and underwear into the dresser, and her plants carefully placed in the room so they would get the right amount of sun. 

“Not that there’ll be much sun,” Bella thought grimly. 

Though it was hard to tell by her pale skin, Bella positively adored the sun. She loved sitting outside and drawing the landscape, or looking up random pictures and just sketching them as the warm rays cascaded over her. 

People always complained Arizona was ungodly in how hot it was, but Bella liked it. 

Not all the goddamn time, she was only human, but she liked the sweltering heat, liked wearing T-shirts and shorts just to wish she could claw her skin off. 

She just liked being hot. 

Forks, though, was the complete opposite. She used to spend her summers there and was lucky if she got to take her jacket off. 

It was utter bullshit, in her humble opinion.

Huffing quietly, Bella collapsed onto her bed. 

Sure, she napped on the plane, but Bella was a tired motherfucker who would sleep however much she damn well pleased. 

A few hours later she awoke to the obnoxiously loud horn blasting outside her window.

Fuming silently, she gazed down into the front yard to see what all the ruckus was about.

A ghastly orange truck had pulled up, two men chatting with Charlie outside. 

Charlie saw her from the window and waved to her, forcing Bella to go outside and socialize.

Fucker. 

She stomped down the stairs, knowing Charlie wouldn’t be able to hear but angry anyways.

She threw the door open, mostly because she tripped on a carpet and fell into it, and made her way out into the doom and gloom of Forks. 

Charlie was grinning at her, and Bella felt her mood soften. Whoever these guys were, if they could get Charlie to beam like that, they were cool. 

“Bella!” Charlie waved her over, hand on one of the man’s backs. “You remember Billy Black, right?”

The man sat in a wheelchair and wrapped in a cosy looking sweater smiled up at her. 

“Course I do,” her smile was a bit tighter but still genuine. “You’re looking good, Billy.”

“Course I am.” He puffed out his chest proudly. “Have to say, I’m glad you’re finally here. Old Charlie here hasn’t shut up about you coming since he heard about it.”

Charlie rolled his eyes, looking mortified. 

“Yeah? Keep talking, I’ll roll you into a ditch.”

“Not if I ram you in the ankles!” 

Billy wheeled off, chasing after Charlie in an attempt to run over his toes. 

The other man, who Bella realized was a boy maybe a year younger than her, stepped forward. 

“Hi,” he gave her a little wave, shyly tucking his hands back into his pockets. “I’m Jacob. You, uh probably don’t remember me.”

A light bulb went off in Bella’s head. 

“No, no, I do. We used to make mudpies as kids, right? Your sisters were great, too.”

Jacob visibly brightened at being recognized. “Yeah! Yeah. We did. To be honest, I think my baking skills peeked as a kid. Now I can’t even tell sugar from flour.”

“Wow, you must be shit.”

Jacob baulked at her frankness but smiled again when he saw she was teasing. 

“Yeah, well, never let it be said I’m a man who can provide.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Bella smirked, and Jacob put a hand to his heart. 

“Here, right here. This is where you wounded me.”

Bella and Jacob both laughed as Charlie and Billy came back over. 

“So, what do you think?” Charlie asked, leaning against the truck. He was slightly breathless but smiling just as wide as she was. 

“What do I think of what?” Of Jacob? Jacob was pretty cool.

“Of your homecoming present.” He outstretched his hands proudly. 

“Wait, what?” Her eyes widened in shock. “You’re joking me.”

“Am not, just bought it off Bill here.” Charlie gestured to his friend, who nodded. 

“Oh my fucking God! Seriously? Dad, are you fucking serious?” Bella whirled on the truck, eyes alight and sparkling. “This is fucking awesome! Fuck yeah!”

“I bumped up the engine for you.” Jacob chimed in. 

Bella tugged on his hoodie sleeve, bouncing with excited energy. “Really? You did that? That’s fucking metal!”

Grinning goofily, he followed her as she threw herself into the car, both apologizing when she hit him with the door. 

He easily slipped into the passenger seat, leaning over to give her advice on how to work the car. 

Giddily, she turned it on, swallowing a giggle as it roared to life. 

“It’ll never go over fifty, just so you know. In case you have dreams of soaring down the road like a madwoman.”

“Who gives a fuck, it’s perfect!” Bella relaxed into the seat of  _ her  _ truck. 

Her truck! Her very own, ratty, falling to the absolute shit truck. 

She literally couldn’t be happier. 

“Do you want rides to school?” She turned on Jacob, mind filling with grand ideas of bothering and teasing him every morning, and driving wherever they wanted after school. 

His smile fell slightly. 

“Ah, sorry, I go to the school on the reservation.”

Bella hid her pout. “Ah, fuck. That makes sense.”

He lightly knocked her arm. “But we can always hang out later, right?”

“Right.” Her eyes were glowing again. 

Her fingers tapped idly at the wheel, and she had the aching urge to just drive. 

“Wanna go somewhere?” She blurted. “I don’t even fucking know where to go, or anything, but-”

“Yeah!” Jacob cut her off, bouncing in his seat. “Bro, there’s this beach called La Push we can go to, I mean it’ll be cold as shit, but-”

“Fuck the cold!” Bella rolled down her window and hollered out to Charlie. “Dad! We’re going to La push, okay?”

Charlie looked delighted. “Course, of course. Billy and I will just hang around here.”

“Great!” Bella popped her head back into the car and gestured for them to move out of the way. 

Charlie dragged Billy to safety, and then Bella was pulling out of the driveway and down the street. 

For all the shit she gave Forks, and it deserved all of it, there was something nice about driving down the road and being just  _ engulfed  _ in woods. 

It was some peaceful shit. 

“So how far away is this beach?” Bella asked Jacob as he ceaselessly fiddled with the radio, trying to get something goddamn decent playing. 

“Not far, you should be able to follow the road signs to it,” Jacob assured her, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he worked. 

“Guess this wasn’t part of the fix-up before Charlie bought it?” 

Bella flicked the shitty radio. 

Jacob scowled, the expression too negative for his pretty, bright

features. “No. I swear, I’ve been trying, but the darn thing just won’t work.”

“Motherfucker.” Bella flicked the radio again. “Work for us, bitch.”

Jacob laughed, and Bella couldn’t help but smile. He had a nice laugh. 

Finally, Bella got pissed enough with the static country music the radio insisted on playing she whipped out her phone and threw it at Jacob. 

“My password’s two seven seven three seven. Put some good shit on.”

He followed his orders, flipping through her phone for her music app. “What’s the password mean?”

“Asses. My pin is fuck, incase you need my credit card.”

Jacob hooted, grinning so wide she could see all his teeth. “You sure are something, Bella Bella.”

“Yeah, edgy.” Bella gave him a sideways grin, pushing harder on the gas. “You were right, he doesn’t like to go fast.”

Jacob tilted his head. “I thought cars and boats and stuff were girls.”

“Not my truck. He’s a strong old man.” Bella gave her dashboard an affectionate pat. “Old bastard.”

Jacob shook his head, hair falling in his face. 

Bella couldn’t keep her eyes off it, even if the road was (technically) more important. It was just so soft and shiny. Beautiful. 

She blushed, looking away. 

Focus, you dumb bitch. 

Jacob picked one of the few cheery songs on her playlist, and bopped along to it for the rest of the car ride, playing it on repeat. 

“You bastard,” Bella snapped as they pulled up to the beach. “How am I supposed to listen to that song now without getting pissed off?”

“You’ll figure it out since we’ll be listening to it on the way back.” Jacob winked, and Bella stuck her tongue out at him. 

The beach was more rocks than sand, but Bella didn’t mind it. She liked to scoop them up, see their shapes, rub them between her fingers if they were smooth. 

Pelt them at Jacob if she felt like it. 

“This is discrimination!” He declared, shielding himself from attack. “Bullying! All of it!”

“Sucks to suck, _ bitch _ .” Bella threw another rock. 

Jacob crouched low to the ground, scooping up an armful of rocks and just  _ hurling  _ them all at her. 

Bella yelped, arms stinging from the barrage, but smiling nonetheless. 

“You ass bitch!” 

“Creative.”

Bella shoved Jacob, causing him to almost stumble into the water. 

A curious look crossed Jacob’s face, and he picked up a round, flat stone. 

He skipped it, getting it to go three jumps. 

Bella mimicked him, only getting one. 

This evolved into a skipping contest, which evolved into a ‘who can make the biggest splash while trying to make the other person eat shit’ contest. 

Bella won, but she suspected Jacob had let her. 

Overall, Bella was having a great first day in Forks. 

They sat on a large piece of driftwood, Bella absently rubbing her arms. 

Her fingers were red and numb, and her ears hurt like a bitch. 

“Fuck me,” Bella whispered into her hands, blowing hot air to try and soothe her red skin. 

Jacob, ever the gentleman, removed his hoodie in one swift motion and offered it to her. 

She gazed at him in doe-ish confusion. “But- won’t you be cold?”

He shrugged, dropping the hoodie over her head. “I’m tough, I can handle a little cold.”

Bella resented the implication she wasn’t tough enough to handle the cold but didn’t push it. 

Mostly because she was a cold little bitch who was delighted to be swimming in the warmth of the hoodie. 

“Thanks, Jake.” Bella smiled.

Jacob shrugged, looking out over the water. “It’s nice out, huh?”

Bella violently disagreed. 

She turned to face the water, watching the subtle waves roll and crash against the beach lazily, breathing in Jacob's smokey, comforting scent. 

“Yeah. It’s not so bad here.”


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back~  
> lmao, this is the quickest I've updated something in ages, so yay me!  
> Hope you like some sassy Bella

Bella kicked the door to the house open, slamming it shut and screaming into her fist. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” Bella smashed her fist into the wall, refusing to even wince at the pain. “God fucking dammit! Fuck!”

She stomped up the stairs to her room, the pictures rattling with her enraged steps. 

“Fuck!” She roared, flinging her bedroom door shut with even more force, the poor thing shaking in its hinges. 

She pulled open her desk drawer so forcefully it flew out into her hand, the contents spilling onto the floor.

“Motherfucking  _ shit! _ ” Bella threw the drawer to the ground, storming off to her bed.

She faceplanted onto her purple bedsheets, screaming into her blankets until her voice broke. 

She sat up, propping herself against the wall, shoving a large handful of her hair into her mouth and gnawing on it. 

“Fuck you, Cullen.” She growled, fingers relentlessly picking at the skin around her nails. “Fucking bitch.”

Bella had yet to ever be so offended by something. But that  _ asshole _ , fucking just- just- ignoring her? Shooting her dirty looks? Looking like he wanted to  _ vomit into his hand  _ the second she walked into her room?

She hadn’t done a damn thing to him, and he’d gotten so pressed about her he’d asked for a  _ transfer _ . 

A fucking transfer! 

He hated her, some random goddamn emo, for no goddamn reason!

Her hair wasn’t enough, shoving her white band tee into her mouth as well.

He wasn’t  _ shit,  _ he wasn’t ever gonna  _ be  _ shit, and she was going to end his miserable life the next day. 

Oho, the next day was going to be  _ hell  _ for that Ed-bitch. 

Bella took several deep breaths.

“He’s not worth your anger, he’s not worth your anger-” she chanted, needing a distraction. 

Shaking fingers reached for her phone, pulling up a number she’d hastily put in only days before. 

The ringtone only served to put her out more, standing up and marching around her room. 

“Hello?” 

“Jacob,” Bella sagged slightly, quickly returning to her furious pacing. “If I said I was gonna kill a bitch what would your response be?”

Jacob’s voice was sickeningly amused. 

“Probably laugh at the idea of your scrawny ass even trying to throw a hit.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” Bella hissed into the receiver.

Jacob laughed, deep and throaty. 

Bella’s pace slowed. 

“I would never, Bella Bella,” Jacob reassured her. “I have the utmost faith you could kill someone if you wanted to. I just don’t think you want to.”

Bella sighed, sitting back on her bed and running a hand through her hair. 

“Technically, no, I don’t,” Bella admitted, chewing on her cheek. “I just wanna scream loudly at this asshole.”

“Asshole?” Jacob’s tone remained deceptively light, though Bella liked to think she could hear hints of concern. “What happened?”

Bella spat out the incident in her science class, turning into a whole spiel on her overwhelming and sorta shitty first day. 

“And I’m just fucking  _ tired _ , Jake.” Bella flopped back, putting him on speakerphone and curling up into a ball. 

Jacob hummed thoughtfully, letting Bella cool down from her rant. 

“I think I broke my drawer.” She muttered quietly, pressing her face into her bed. “And I don’t wanna clean it up.”

Another low laugh rang out from her phone. 

“Want some help?”

Bella peeked her eye at the device. “What?”

“I can come over if you’re up for it. It’s a bit of a jog, but I don’t mind.”

Bella sat up, smoothing back her hair. 

“I can’t let you run all that way. You live way out, don’t you?”

She imagined Jake shrugging. “I don’t mind the exercise.”

Bella frowned. “No, no, let me pick you up.”

“You want to pick me up just to drive back? That’s a waste of gas.”

“I don’t care, I won’t let you walk here, it’s cold and rainy.”

“It’s Forks.”

Bella huffed. 

“Just- just stay on the phone with me, okay? I’ll clean it up myself. Just stay.”

Jacob breathed a laugh. “Fine. Just so you know, I am remarkably clean for a teenage boy. I could be of great help.”

Bella snorted. “Mhm. Sure.”

“I resent that! I kept your truck pretty clean, barely had to do anything before we handed it over.”

“That’s good, I’m not sure I could forgive you if you got him all dirty.”

“Please stop calling the truck him.”

“Never. I will never stop respecting his pronouns.”

“Now I just sound like an asshole.”

“Glad you finally realized that.”

Bella, the opposite of Jacob, was incredibly messy and was shit at cleaning. 

Still, somehow, having Jacob on the phone with her made it go by not quick, but orderly. 

“Aha!” Bella slid it back into its spot. “All done.”

“Bravo!” Bella thought she heard clapping. “I’ve never been more proud.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Hey! I’m being supportive.”

Bella smirked. “Supportive like a back brace.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Bella’s eyes flickered to the phone, seeing it creeping closer to the time she’d told her father she’d meet him at a diner. 

“Fuck, I’ve gotta go.” Bella scrambled to throw on her jacket and find her keys. “I’m meeting my dad for supper.”

“Ah, okay.” Jacob almost sounded… reluctant. “I’ll let you go then.”

“I’ll call back later,” Bella promised. “It was- it was nice talking to you.”

“You too.”

Hesitating, Bella bid Jacob goodbye and hung up. 

She felt almost sad, ending her call with Jacob. 

She tried to shake that feeling off, moving towards the door. 

She had to see her Charlie. 

Days passed before she saw Cullen again.

She couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault, somehow. 

That was ridiculous and she hated feeling guilty every time she saw his empty seat, but she still did. 

She felt sorta creepy, staring down his family in the cafeteria every day, but she couldn’t stop them from drawing her eye. 

Not only were they all drop-dead gorgeous, but they were the only ones who knew where their ass of a brother was. 

She never mustered up the courage to ask them, and fortunately, after a week or so, she didn’t have to. 

As she walked into science class, Eric and Mike on her tail, she froze in her steps. 

Cullen was sitting in his seat, looking almost shy. 

Bella felt a swell of fury rumbling deep inside her. 

She was going to kill him for all the trouble he was giving her. 

She stomped over to her seat and threw her bag to the ground. 

Cullen barely flinched. 

A microscope sat in front of her, and she attempted to burn a hole into it. 

“Hello.”

Her head snapped up, wide eyes connecting with Cullens. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself.” He tried for a smile. “I’m Edward Cullen.”

Bella felt her eye twitch. 

“You’re Bella, right?”

She was too overcome with anger to properly reply. 

“Uh..”

Her teacher spoke before she could, telling them all to examine the slides in front of them and to figure out what stage of mitosis they were in. 

A partner assignment?

_ Fuck. _

Trembling from how enraged she was, she shakily reached for the microscope. 

“You were gone.” She gritted out, looking into the little scope. 

She heard him shuffling beside her. 

“Uh, yeah. Had to leave for a few days. Personal reasons.”

Bella hummed, nails digging into her palm. “Prophase.”

“Mind if I check?” He asked. 

She slammed her hand onto the desk, making him jump this time.

“Doubting me?” She asked, her face stretched into a menacing grin.

He licked his lips. 

“Never.”

She put the next slide in and waited for him to finish scribbling their notes. 

“So, um,” he mouthed a few words before finally saying, “how are you liking the rain?”

Okay, now he was just being fucking stupid. 

“Did you just ask me,” she began through clenched teeth, “about the weather?”

He blushed, looking away. “I-I guess.”

She looked back into the microscope. 

“Well, it’s cold, awful, annoying, shows up unexpectedly, makes me feel like shit, ugly fucking hair-”

Cullen squirmed in his seat. “I’m gathering this isn’t about the rain.”

She looked up. “Anaphase.” 

He shrivelled a little. “I’ll take your word.”

Bella nodded. “As you should. I’ve done all of this already.” 

He cocked his head. “You have?”

Bella wrinkled her nose, looking away. “Yeah. At my old school.”

Cullen didn’t push, and Bella was almost grateful. 

They finished the rest of the assignment relatively peacefully, and Bella felt her temper soothe. 

Begrudgingly, she realized Cullen was trying to be better and decided to give him a slight break. 

But only slight.

The bell rang after Bella and Cullen were crowned the winners of the mitosis game, and she allowed him to follow her to her locker. 

“Your old school taught you well.” Cullen praised her quietly, shuffling after her like a scolded dog. 

She walked tall, holding their golden onion trophy. 

“Yeah, it was alright.” Bella shrugged. “Big school though, I swear I never saw the same kid twice.”

“Not ever your friends?” Cullen tested the waters, and Bella again decided to allow it. 

“Didn’t have any.” Bella shrugged. “I was always closer to my plants. God, that sounds lame.”

Cullen shook his head. “No no, it’s cool to have a hobby you’re invested in.”

Bella arched a brow. “You can be invested and still have friends.”

Cullen looked away. “I guess that’s true.”

“Sounds like you’re doubting me again, Cullen.”

Panic flashed in his eyes, and that caught her attention. 

“No! No, sorry.” He raised his hands in surrender. 

Bella squinted, leaning closer. “Did you get contacts? I could’ve sworn when you were trying to glare a hole into my head you had black eyes.”

Cullen stiffened, entire face flushing a pale pink. 

“No. It’s the fluorescents.” 

He mechanically turned on his heel and marched off. 

Bella stared baffled at where he had once been. 

“What the hell was that?” she wondered, angling for a view of him, but he was already gone. 

She spent the rest of the day distracted, trying to figure out exactly how she felt about Cullen.

Her mind was still swirling with her thoughts as she caught sight of him by his car, and maybe that’s why she didn’t see the van coming. 

She was fumbling for her keys, still watching Cullen across the parking lot, as the screech of tires caught her attention all too late. 

She crouched down, as if that would help, and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Fuck!” She screamed, bracing herself for almost certain death. 

Instead, she heard a heavy  _ crunch _ and felt a cold body press against her. 

She waited for something else to come, but it didn’t. 

Peeking her eyes open, she looked up and gasped. 

“Cullen?”

He looked frightened, the shaken look in his eyes clashing with his normally smooth features. 

Trembling, he stood up, hopping over where the two vehicles connected and making a run for it. 

Bella was baffled, but couldn’t manage to find her voice again. 

She was swarmed in seconds anyways, concerned students hovering over her and making sure she was okay. 

She tried to tell them she was fine, but couldn’t focus. 

How the hell had Cullen done that?

She furrowed her brow, someone shouting about an ambulance. 

Cullen had more to him than she thought. 

Something in her wanted to know it all. 


End file.
